


An Unexpected Night

by KumikoIshida



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoIshida/pseuds/KumikoIshida
Summary: Kiyota Nobunaga came out with one of his self-proclaiming speech, but this time Shinichi Maki seems to have had enough.A long talk with Jin will convince him to look beyond social convention, and Kiyota's innocence will do the rest...





	An Unexpected Night

-I, Kiyota Nobunaga, will take Kainan to the victory, and nor Rukawa nor Sakuragi will be able to stand up to me!- the loud laugh of Kainan's rookie followed as scripted his boastful proclaim, that was welcomed as usual with indulgence and thinly disguised fun by his team mates.  
But not by the captain.  
-Shut up, Kiyota!- Maki thundered, and the person concerned turned towards him, astonished by the rage he had felt in those few words.  
-But... captain...  
-Stop it for once, you're always there barking, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, you sound like a broken record! Go away and change your clothes, you're done for today. Go home and meditate about what you've done wrong.- Maki towered over a frightened Kiyota, who couldn't do anything but whisper a feeble: -Yes, senpai...- and he went on slurred feet to the locker room.  
Maki started to dribble and ordered: -Split up, odd numbers against even numbers, training match.-his team mates complied immediately; their captain's nervousness crowded them out, since he always was so impassive. Maki turned stubbornly his back to the locker room's door, but Kiyota's melancholy stare didn't escape Jin's sight, and he decided on the spot he had to do something: it was for the team's good.

The locker room seemed almost empty, without Kiyota's rumbling laughter, and the players changed their clothes in a gloomy and heavy atmosphere, almost like they were a team of losers instead of the strongest team of the prefecture.  
Maki was the last to come out, and he was checking if he had closed the padlock when a voice behind his back made him jump: -Shinichi.  
-Jin! Bloody hell, you scared me!- Maki said.  
-Yes, I noticed you're a bit nervous today.- Jin implied.  
-What do you mean with it?- Maki asked, and he started to walk, faking disregard.  
-Oh, come on, you know it well... that outburst you made at Nobunaga.  
-He can't stop talking about Rukawa and Sakuragi. Gets on my nerves, after a while. It's not normal.  
-It is, and you know.- Jin said, in an unusual strong voice. Maki stopped and turned to look at his team mate, who went on: -They're his rivals, for two years and a half he'll have to deal with them. They're the most promising rookies of the prefecture, along with him, and it's more than correct that he sets himself the purpose of beating them.- Maki stood silent, incapable of answering. Jin was telling the truth, and the captain felt defeated, for once: something undetermined had blocked him from understanding it, and he had outburst a team mate for nothing. He resumed walking, thoughtful, putting a foot in front of the other calmly.  
-You know what it looked like, to me?- Jin insisted, -A jealousy scene.  
-A jeal... what the hell, Soichiro!  
-I'm saying...- he answered, not impressed by the raging tone of the captain, -That you're jealous of our Nobunaga.- Maki tried to swallow, but his throat had become suddenly barren. Jin's glare become more tender: -It's nothing strange, you know. Nobunaga is a beautiful boy, and he adores you.  
-Jin, we're both males.  
-And so what? We're not in the Middle Ages any more, it's a normal thing, you know?  
-For you, maybe.- Maki muffled between his teeth, and Jin took a moment to mentally pat his own shoulder to have understood what was really torturing his captain, his friend. But before shooting from the three points line, he had to avoid some rivals, so he decided to turn the knife: -I also think Rukawa is gay, too.  
-What... Rukawa?  
-Come on, you don't have to be a genius to see how he devours Sakuragi with his eyes... it seems like that calm guy really likes a screwup.- for a brief moment, Jin feared he had gone too far with his innuendos; Maki's eyes shut in two cracks, and the message couldn't have been clearer if a nice girl had appeared with a sign held high in her hands like in a boxe match. At the Kainan Institute, the definition “screwup” could only match to one person, the self-proclaimed best rookie of the year Kiyota Nobunaga. The mere idea that the handsome Rukawa could have any interest towards him had made Maki click: his step was faster, like the beating of his heart, and his arms moved rigid by his sides.  
-Don't worry, I don't think he wants to put his hands on Nobunaga.- Jin added, insisting on using the boy's first name, -If not to dispatch him if he'd get too close to Sakuragi.  
-Jin, please, stop.- Maki murmured, getting slower until he stopped. In the yellowish light of an upcoming storm, he leaned against a wall, with the face of someone who has been completely emptied. His thoughts run after each other in his mind, he saw Kiyota flirting with Rukawa, then with Sakuragi, he saw him kissing one or the other... his fierce, happy stare after he had managed a right shot, or after receiving a compliment, or after a particularly good action... and, on the contrary, his melancholy, hurt glare he had given him after his reprimand. He rubbed his face with trembling hands.  
-I was wrong.- he admitted in the end, -You're right, he is doing the right thing to set the goal to defeat his rivals, I... I must be tense for the national championship.  
-You're not tense for that reason, Shinichi.- Jin put a hand on Maki's shoulder, and he stared at him with a suppliant expression and said: -I can't.  
-You do can. Shinichi, I'm your friend. And I'd like to see you happy, instead of watching you play the tough guy with the passing girl to hear you say you fucked her then left her. This is not living.  
-They don't boost me, what can I do? It's logical that if I don't feel alright I'll find another. I just can't be with a girl just pro forma.  
-You already went with almost all the girls from our school, plus a few from Ryonan and a dozen from Shoyo. How many other hearts do you have to break to understand that this is not your path?- Jin asked sweetly.  
-Soichiro, it's not easy. My family is really conservative, if I should come up saying I... I have a boyfriend, well... I don't thing they'll like it.  
-And for this it is worth to sacrifice your happiness? Because this is what we're talking about, Shinichi. Think about it.- Maki closed his eyes, as if shutting his eyelids would cut out Jin's voice, and all the thought that he was putting in his brain. But his rebel mind suddenly rushed to think of how beautiful Kiyota's sincere laugh was, and how his stare was bright when he got something right, and his heart started to race rapidly in his chest when in his head a vision formed, the lively rookie posing and saying: -I will be the best, captain! I'll make you proud of me!- and giving him that wide, innocent smile.  
-Fuck.- he blabbered, and the word sounded like the triumphant noise of a ball brushing the basket's web, after entering it without even touching the iron. Jin's lips curved in a satisfied smile. He pushed Maki towards a nearby traffic light, where their roads would separate, and while they were waiting for the green light he said in a low voice: -Talk to him tomorrow. Tell him you're nervous for the championship, tell him you're nervous because it's that period of the month, whatever. But don't make the mistake of hurting him just because you're in love with him.  
-In lo...- Maki blabbered, then he sighed meekly: -Alright. See you tomorrow, Jin.- he waved goodbye, then he put his hands in his pocket and headed towards his home. He had the brief temptation of going on the beach for a run, since his parents were away and there was nothing to wait for him a part from a box of instant ramen, when all of a sudden the storm that was grunting decided to break. He run, yes, but towards his home, looking for a refuge, for a hot shower, for the oblivion of the sleep. He run without looking where he was going, and so he crashed into a tall figure, frozen under the heavy rain, standing on the pavement in front of a cottage on whose elegant iron gate wasthe name “Maki”, with a finger protruded towards the door bell but unable of moving.  
Maki hit him with all his weight, and they both fell to the ground; the Kainan's captain blinked to set his eyelids free of the rain, and in the dim cone of light of a street lamp he recognized the person he had crashed against: -Kiyota...- he said in a breath.  
-Captain...- he answered in a trembling voice, then he looked away and he bit his lip. It was too much, even for a calm and controlled person like Shinichi Maki; he looked around, he stood and he leaned a hand to help his team mate to stand up.  
-Come on, get up. You're soaking. Come in and get warm, you don't want to get a cold before the championship, don't you?- Kiyota's thin, wet hand almost disappeared in Maki's one, bigger and muscular; with a delicate tug, he pulled him up. Embarrassed as he had never been and unable to predict what would happen, Maki put out his key, opened the gate and the door, always holding Kiyota's hand; from his side, the younger boy was concentrating all his strength in the effort of not bursting into tears.  
-Wait here, I'll get a towel for you. Take off your clothes before you catch a cold.- Maki said, and after a moment of hesitation he took off his own school uniform, soaked with rain, and he went to a closet, from which he took two white towels, one for Kiyota and one for himself. When he turned again towards his team mate, he looked away in embarrassment, while lowering his trousers; he kept looking elsewhere while he took the towel and clutched it to his chest. Maki walked away again and he entered his bedroom; trying to erase the picture of Kiota's thighs being unveiled with so much innocence, he opened a drawer and took two pairs of trousers and two random t-shirts. He looked downward and he assumed it was wiser to put on his trousers before entering his favourite rookie's field of vision.  
-Here, put on these,- he said, trying hard to keep a calm, controlled voice, -And don't just stand there, go sit in the living room... I'm making some tea.- again, Kiyota didn't answer. Maki was starting to find it really creepy, this prolonged silence, and he brainstormed to find a way to make him talk, or at least to make him smile; just now that his face was closed in a sad, gloomy expression, he realized how much that exaggerated, theatrical smile hit on him. He would have given anything to see him smile again.  
Once they were sitting again in front of the coffee table, with two steaming cups of tea in their hands, Maki said: -So... Kiyota, what brings you here?  
-I...- the rookie shook his head, and from his still wet hair a droplet oozed, and it walked a path of its own from his forehead to his jawline, which it left after a moment of hesitation. -I... captain, I've come to resign from the basketball club.- Maki's heart skipped a beat: -What?- he asked, hoping he hadn't heard well.  
-I... thought about it again and again, but... I can't see where I'm wrong. I think it's good to concentrate on my rivals to think to how I could beat them, but if you say it isn't so... but I don't understand my mistake, and if I don't I'm not worth of playing in the Kainan team.- Maki was shocked, unable to say anything, and he only managed to shake off when he saw Kiyota's beautiful face contract, and his eyes fill with tears: -I'm sorry...- he heard him say in a muffled voice, -I rally hoped I could be worthy of playing alongside with you, but...  
-You are.- Maki said, surrounding with his hand Kiyota's wrist and forcing him to uncover his face, -You are, Nobunaga, you are.- he repeated, and the rookie's eyes lifted up to his, filled with disbelief and of a hope so overwhelming that Maki couldn't resist and spoke with all the honesty he was capable to: -Nobunaga. Today I was wrong to scold you, you didn't deserve it. I'm nervous for the championship, I'm nervous because I'm beginning to understand some things about me that are a little... a little difficult to accept. You're totally right to focus on Rukawa and Sakuragi, they're your rivals. There's nothing wrong in what you did.- Kiyota bit his lip. He couldn't believe his ears, and nor to his other senses: his sight showed him a dangerously close Shinichi Maki, with a warm light in his eyes that was stunning him. His smell gave him a strong scent of shower gel, an invasive and masculine fragrance, with a vague taste of spices. His touch was notifying the sensation of Maki's big hands on his face, his thumbs wiping off his tears from his cheekbones, and his knees gently brushing him. Only his taste seemed to have conserved an image of rationality: the dense and sour taste of the green tea was the only thing that felt like having a link with the reality. Maki smiled kindly in front of Kiyota's astonished smile, and said: -I know that Nobunaga Kiyota doesn't forgive... but could you make an exception for me? Just this time.- on impulse, too worn out to evaluate the implication of what he was about to say and do, Kiyota threw himself into Maki's arms and yelled: -Anything for you, my captain!- like in a dream for so long meditated, Maki's hands caressed slowly his back, wincing for the sighs he had taken back for the whole afternoon, and without knowing who of them had taken the initiative they found themself lying side by side on the carpet.

This, Maki was thinking, this is what everyone talks about: butterflies in the stomach and so on. Jin's words echoed in his head: “How many hearts do you have to break before you understand that this is not your way?”  
He finally had an answer: no more.  
He caressed with the back of his fingers the curve line of Kiyota's cheekbone, and he saw him close his eyes like a kitten enjoying petting: he almost looked about to start to purr. He didn't ask himself any more questions, he leaned forward and kissed those slightly open lips, swollen by the many bites he had given himself in his hours of misery.  
A hiss, a whistle of breath beneath Maki's lips were the only reaction of surprise from Kiyota, who didn't wait too long to answer the kiss, turning his lips and sticking out shyly the tip of his tongue. Maki urged him, strong and aggressive like he was on court, when he set up his own rhythm to the match; he followed Kiyota's tongue, he let it chase his, and for a while they played catch-up this way, with the mere background of the kitchen's clock, ticking his oblivious seconds, and Kiyota's fast breathing, unbelieving and excited.  
Maki drowned Kiyota out with his own body, and his mighty erection touched his mate's, maybe smaller in size but not second in hardness. Soon, Kiyota's scarce self control would give up definitively. He tried a small rebellion: -Captain...- he whispered, but the tongue that was caressing his neck made him forget the rest of his speech. A hand wormed his way beneath the trousers' rubber band and met his manhood.  
-Captain...- he moaned again, almost in tears. He didn't know what had changed in the last few hours, and if a part of him wanted it to last forever, he also needed to understand what had taken the calm Shinichi Maki on a carpet, rolling with his hand in Nobunaga Kiyota's pants. His senpai seemed to perceive his insecurity, and he moved his hand away; he stopped kissing his neck and lifted on an elbow to look in his eyes: -You don't want to?  
-No! I mean, yes! I mean, I want it! But how... why...?  
-Because it's you, Nobunaga, here's why. You're what I'm missing, the instinct I suffocated in me. If I have scolded you today it's because I'm jealous. And because knowing it is... strange.  
-Captain...  
-Shinichi. Call me Shinichi.- Kiyota stood breathless for a while, but he found courage in Maki's dark eyes, so warm they seemed to make his blood boil in his veins.  
-Shinichi...- he rephrased, tasting that name he had for so long dreamt to be allowed to say out loud, -I... Suki da yo.- he declared, blushing. Maki's lips leaned again on his, in an unspoken answer, and his hand got back to caress his erection.  
Still unbelieving, Kiyota timidly surpassed the waistband of Maki's trousers, and his fingers met a hard and pulsing prepuce, and caressed his virility to its base, unsure and trembling in getting used to that old familiar move, but played in reverse.  
Maki's hand was chasing away every bit of sanity from Kiyota, one jerk at a time, so that the younger boy was unsure and uncoordinated in his moves; willing to give his captain the biggest pleasure he could, he left his lips and travelled his muscular torso with small wet kisses, brushing his supple olive skin to the exposed six-pack between the tangled border of the t-shirt and his trousers' waistband. He lifted them down with trembling hands, and after a brief hesitation he opened his lips on his penis, almost unable to believe how much that move was exciting him too. He licked all the available surface, trying to accept as he could that foreign object in his mouth, and he was praised by Maki's excited sighs; the older boy wasn't new to that kind of activity, but he couldn't believe the level of excitation towards which Kiyota's untrained but wilful mouth was taking him to. He lowered his eyes towards his younger mate's shaggy head, that was moving rhythmically, and passed his fingers beneath his abundant hair, finding a soft and welcoming nest; he accepted with surprise a strange sensation in his limbs, and it took a while for him to recognize it, then Kiyota's hand gently caressed his lower belly and Maki puffed: -Nobunaga, I'm about to... ah...- his whole body contracted, from his toes to his fingers, that grabbed his mate's head, involuntarily forcing him against his pelvis, arched against him. A muffling of surprise came put of Kiyota's throat, while Maki came into his mouth; he stood still, held by his senpai's hands, tasting the unknown and sourish flavour of his sperm, perceiving his penis, softer and softer, coming in and out of his mouth, until Maki relaxed completely and laid back on the carpet. Kiyota travelled back along his chest, and shivered when the hand that was still playing with his hair pulled him towards Maki's face, and he kissed him slowly; he laid back, stunned, at his side, feeling somehow small, but the hand that went down to languidly caress his penis transformed that unpleasant sensation into something welcoming, reassuring and somehow familiar.  
Kiyota opened his eyes, looking for his captain's handsome face, and found out it was all true: he could see every pore of his shiny skin, and the mole on his cheekbone projected a tiny shadow. His hazel eyes were warm and shining with desire, and his lips were arched in an almost embarrassed smile: -Where did you learn to do that?- Maki asked kindly, then he started to hope Kiyota would refused to answer, and most of all that the boy wouldn't notice the homicidal instinct that was suddenly growing on him. Whoever had dared to “wean” his kohai would have paid with blood.  
-Oh, I, well...- Kiyota blushed, and Maki caressed him harder, smiling at the sight of his cheeks turning a bright red, -I've seen some films.- Kiyota whispered fast, as he wasn't sure he had enough breath to make a speech.  
-Oh, really, just some films?- Kiyota's hands twitched, one on the carpet's strings, the other on the t-shirt he was wearing, -You never did that before?  
-N...o...- Kiyota managed to say on the edge of the fall.  
-Then, you really are a champion...- Maki whispered in his ear, then he seductively licked his lobe, -My little champion.- the little champion's body arched in a series of violent spasms, while his sperm filled Maki's hands. He laughed, embarrassed, then twitched at the sight of Maki bringing his hand to his lips and cleaning it up with his tongue; as though it seemed impossible, he felt his penis tremble again, chasing another pushy erection.  
Maki laid back at his side and slowly caressed his six-pack, he surrounded his chest with an arm and brushed every inch of skin he could get to. He wiped his t-shirt off, and made it be followed by his own; two pairs of sweatpants crumpled on the floor near their feet. Kiyota's cheeks boiled against Maki's fresh forehead.  
Frustrated and again excited, Maki moved his hands towards more interesting shores, and his fingers sneaked in between Kiyota's thighs and his testicles; the boy moaned and pushed his pelvis against him. Maki found himself without having planned it with a hands between his buttocks, a finger almost brushing his anus. Kiyota stood back, but a spasm of his virility revealed to Maki he wasn't doing it for lack of desire, but for embarrassment. The senpai chased the soft crack and the warm opening, and he tickled it with a finger, without getting in; the veins on Kiyota's neck pulsed crazily.  
-Let's go to my room.- Maki decided, and with a single move he stood up and pulled Kiyota with him, he grabbed him by his buttocks and picked him up. His muscular thighs surrounded his pelvis, and Maki carried him to his own room, only trusting his memory to get there, since he couldn't help kissing him, now that he was so close. He kneeled, always holding him close, his hands opening his firm buttocks, and leaning down he gently deposed him on the futon; after a last, brief kiss, he reached out to take a bottle of lube and he squeezed a generous dose on his own fingers. With the corner of his eye he caught Kiyota's almost terrified glare, and he realized he didn't ask any question to him, he ad only acted on the push of his excitement; with his fingers already lucid with lube, he said: -If you don't want to, it doesn't matter. We can do something else.- Kiyota spread his legs, putting his feet on the edges of the futon. It was an invitation Maki just couldn't refuse. He reached out, once again surprised by himself, and with a finger he penetrated Kiyota, who arched back his head and burst into laughter.  
-What now?- Maki asked, astonished and somehow humiliated, even if he wasn't the one getting prepared to be penetrated.  
-So... Sorry, cap... Shinichi.... It's just that everything's so... so... oh, I wouldn't dare to dream it!- Maki started to move his finger again, while his other hand held Kiyota's knee; he put a small kiss on it while he added a second finger, and his free hand ran then to touch Kiyota's testicles, to relax him after the entering of a third finger.  
Completely untrained in the field, since the many girls he went with didn't even dream to perform some anal sex, Maki hesitated until he understood he was about to lose control; he squeezed some more lube on his penis and he placed its tip where Kiyota's hole was, just hoping he had softened it enough.  
-Make it slow, Shinichi...- Kiyota whispered, looking him in the eyes. His voice was trembling as the leaves on the trees outside, still battered by the strong wind, but in his eyes there was a shining of desire, a crown of gems decorating his usual bravado.  
A millimetre at a time, trying to control himself, Maki pushed himself inside Kiyota, trying to feel every spasm of that small opening; he stopped a few times, when he felt him contract, when he saw a smirk of pain and when his hands grabbed his arms. Forcing himself, he held back his animal instinct, that was telling him not to give a damn, to screw him right away: the memory of his smile and the desire of seeing his face when he would have reached the orgasm were enough to keep him calm.  
Eventually, he was fully inside him, and he stood still for a while, to taste the sensation of Kiyota's body imprisoning his penis like a tight, hot sheath, then he started to move with care, conscious of every inch of skin rubbing against his kohai, so beautiful and yielding, laid back on the futon, in his arms.  
He started to caress Kiyota's manliness, and trying to find the right angle to remain balanced, he changed a bit the direction of his shoves. Kiyota widened his eyes and opened his mouth, and lost the focus of his stare; he blabbered, as to speak, but only a vague strangled sound came from his lips.  
-Nobunaga, are you ok?- Maki asked, worried; as to answer, Kiyota's hands grabbed Maki's buttocks and pushed him again inside of him, so deeply that Maki felt his pelvis slam against his own belly. Kiyota moaned aloud.  
-Ah, you like it...- he said in a seductive voice that erased all that remain of their rationality, -Good to know.- he pushed and shoved, harder and harder, he forgot everything else, his mind only full of Kiyota's moaning and laughter: yes, that weirdo laughed during sex. Maki thought it was a thing he could easily get used to.  
-Oh! Oh, Kami, Shinichi, I'm...!- Kiyota came, even without the touch of Maki's hand, between their naked bellies, tarnishing both of them. Maki, who was already about to came, with a last mighty shove poured inside Kiyota, an orgasm so strong that left him stunned for a while, unable to move, his head on Kiyota's shoulder and his hands still on the other's buttocks; his penis, soft by now, slowly slid from his warm cave, helped by the surface made slippery by the sperm and the lube.  
Maki closed his eyes, feeling the fast beat of his and Kiyota's hearts, trying to accept all those new sensation that had overwhelmed him in the last few hours. He concentrated on Kiyots's sperm, shrivelling up in the fresh air on their skin; a deeper breath, and it peeled, pulling some hairs around his belly button, then Kiyota laughed again and Maki lifted his eyes to look at him.  
-Thank you.- said the rookie, -Thank you for everything.- he bit his lip, and Maki crawled up to change Kiyota's teeth with his lips. Thay kissed for a long time, still naked, still sweaty, still in need of a shower; but their first need was to kiss. Maki grabbed Kiyota like a drowning man, suddenly scared at the idea that what they had shared was no more than the adventure of a night, a temporary satisfaction, an itch to scratch and then to archive; he wasn't familiar with so strong sensations, and if they somehow terrorized him, they also made him mad with himself, for getting himself so involved to the point of addiction, for a younger boy, also.  
-Shinichi...- Kiyota called, blushing, -What will happen tomorrow?- Maki looked at him for a while, unable to understand, then he read in his eyes the same fear torturing his heart. His lips arched in a smile and he answered: -Tomorrow we'll go to school. Then, we have the training, and be careful to be there, because your resignation is not accepted. After then, if you don't have something else to do, we could go somewhere, or go out to eat, or whatever you want to do.- Kiyota laughed, and Maki, without stopping to think, held his face and kissed him, and laughed as well while they kissed; it was such a wonder to hear him laughing.  
-Nobunaga...- he called, leaning back a bit to look into his eyes.  
-Yes?  
-Ai shiteru.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first time with Kiyota and Maki, I hope you like the couple! I find them very cute, and I needed something to distract me from my usual RuHana/HanaRu, MitKo and SenIshi (where Ishi stands for the beginning of my nickname) (LOL I'm an impossible case!!!).  
> My special thanks to Mad Hatter, who gave me the inspiration to try out this couple. I hope you all liked it, let me know if you did! XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for those who aren't fluent in japanese like me (yeeeaaah, nine words and most of them are vulgar):  
> Suki da yo: I like you very much.  
> Ai shiteru: I'm in love with you.


End file.
